


Long distance

by beautifulwhensarcastic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulwhensarcastic/pseuds/beautifulwhensarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a phone call for more than just to say "I miss you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long distance

A smile curves Steve's lips as he sees Cath's ID on his phone, the annoying melody, which most of the time means he's off to work, now sounds so lovely. He quickly removes his boots, kicking them aside, at the same time pressing the phone close to his ear.

"Good evening, Lieutenant," he greets her with the usual playful tone, waiting for her soft response and chuckle. Instead there is silence. A long silence, filled only with sounds of not-so-steady breathing, which make Steve's body tense momentarily.

"Cath?" The alertness in his voice is evident and he sighs with relief as she finally answers.

"Steve," the sound of his own name makes him hesitate for a second. It's husky and low, reminding him of all those moments when she was calling out his name, pleading and urging him on. But she's thousand miles away, there's no softness of her skin beneath his fingers, no taste of her on his tongue and the distance seems so, so painful at the moment.

"Hey, Cath," he clears his throat, scratching the back of his head as he tries to reason with himself that the soft puffs of quickened breath he's hearing are not what he imagines them to be, they  _can't_  be. "How are you?" he aims for the casual tone, reprimanding himself for letting the vivid memories of her body invade his mind so quickly.

"Bad," Catherine's voice once again makes him tense and for a moment he's completely confused. Or maybe he's too tired, his muscles still too rigid after a long, messy case. He had hoped for a late evening swim or run to clear his head and get rid of the pent up tension. Or... god, he would give up everything to have Cath right here beside him at that moment.

Steve sits down on the bed, his head hung low as he asks, concern clear in his voice, "Bad mission?"

"No," she answers quickly, "It's just... it's a really  _really_  bad day. So hot. And... frustrating," as the last word leaves her mouth, it resounds with the softest of moans that Steve recognizes immediately.

He lifts his head up so quickly his cervical vertebrates snap, his phone almost slips out from his fingers and he grips it tighter. The sudden electrical jolt travels down his body, spreading the warmth and quickening his pulse as the realization settles in.

"Cath," he rasps, swallowing hard, "Are you..." he stutters, listening to her heavy breathing and small whimpers, the instant image of her naked body sprawled out on the bed invades his mind, "Are you-"

"Yes!" she cries out and all of his blood rushes south.

The low, guttural growl he emits and the harsh, "Fuck," as he slumps back on the mattress, makes Catherine moan his name again. Though he knows it's muffled, she can't freely lose herself in the tiny space of her bunk, he's sure she's biting hard on her lip.

Steve's chest is rising and falling with quickened breath, heart rapidly pounding as the images fill his head. Her dark hair spilled over the pillow, cheeks blushed, lips parted so invitingly, he can almost feel the sweet taste of her in his mouth, her round breasts bouncing with each thrust... His cock twitches at the memory of her tight wet cunt clenching around him as he fucks her relentlessly. And though he would love to be inside of her, the thought about her slender fingers thrusting in and out is also enticing and so  _hot_.

"I needed to, ooh, hear your voice," Cath pants out, "I... Steve, ohh, need you."

The urgency in her voice, the pleading tone sends shivers down his spine and he closes his eyes, he can almost feel her breath on his own skin, the hot puffs sinking into his collarbone as she would bury her face in the crook of his neck. Her fingernails digging into his back, thighs trembling, toes curling as always when she's close to her peak.

"Tell me," he demands, fumbling with the zipper of his cargos and pushing the material aside. He spits into his hand, wrapping it around his hard cock, squeezing and slowly stroking.

Cath's breath hitches. Her whimper, followed by cascade of gasps, the soft melody so familiar, betraying how close she was. "Slow down," Steve rasps, brushing his thumb over the tip of his cock, thinking about her fingers curling around him, jerking him off until he comes all over her hand, her belly... "C'mon, Cath, talk to me," he urges her on, his own pace quickening slightly as he lets the images float his mind again.

"I-ah," she tries to control her breathing, before admitting hoarsely, "God, Steve, I'm so wet."

He grunts in response, his hand tightening around his cock as he thinks about her slick, about the wetness covering his fingers as he tucks them in, sweet musky taste of it clinging to his tongue when he eats her out.

"And my fingers are not enough," Catherine's moan echoes in his ears, evoking the instant image of her hand between her thighs, fingers spreading her folds, pushing into her cunt, thumb flicking her clit.

Steve curses under his breath, squeezing his dick almost painfully as Cath blurts out, "I need your cock." And he can almost see her above him, straddling him, tips of her hair brushing his torso, tiny drops of sweat rolling down her body, between her breasts that bounce rhythmically in sync with her pace as she rides him. The thought of hot tightness enveloping him, clenching around him, rushes his hand, turning steady strokes into feverish jerking.

"Oh,  _fuck_ , Steve," her cry is desperate and Steve knows it's only a matter of a few thrusts, few strokes against her clit and she'll come apart, her back arched, hips pushing up, fingers buried deep inside.

"I know," he pants, smile spreading on his lips as he thinks about her beautiful flushed face, his own pace rapid, "Come on, Cath, let go," raspy tone turning into a low grunt as the muscles in his abdomen twitch and the tension balances on the brink of release.

Catherine's soft, muffled cry, calling out his name as she comes triggers hot rush and Steve comes, spilling all over his hand and stomach.

Echoes of mixed gasps and heavy breathing go back and forth between Oahu and the Persian Gulf as they stay still, with phones pressed to their ears, listening to each other's breathing. Steve's rapid heartbeat pounding loudly in his head, but he notices Cath's whimper, the one she always emitts when he pulls out of her. And,  _fuck_ , if they could only stay on the line longer, because he already wants a second round just thinking about those slick fingers she just withdrew, now trailing across her abdomen.

"Mhmm, Steve," she hums, there's a long pause and Steve growls at the sound of Cath licking her fingers clean. He can hear her soft chuckle, she did it on purpose. 

"I miss you," she confesses sincerely and he knows it's not about sex anymore, at least not only about it.

"I miss you too," he replies without hesitation, "When can you be here and why are you so far away?" Each week without her seems to be endless, it's bearable if he doesn't think about her too often, but somehow so many things remind him of her and he loses his balance for a few seconds - something which doesn't go unnoticed by his perceptive team.

"Catherine," Steve whispers her name again, he loves the sound of it, "I, uh, I need you here too, you know."

"I know," she says and he's sure a bright smile lightens up her face, "Remember sailor,  _I_  know everything. Especially about you," her amused snicker makes him grin.

"Oh, really? Because you're Navy Intel?" he snorts, wiping his hand on the sheet.

"Because I'm a woman," Cath announces and he laughs wholeheartedly.


End file.
